Naruto: The Fox & The Sun
by Karasu87
Summary: After saving Nippon, Amaterasu finds another adventure in the land of Hoshi, where she must help a 10 tailed fox recover a magical book. Will she discover love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Fox and The Sun

Chapter 1: Prologue...

Naruto stands in front of a large eagle. The eagle spreads it's wings, causing a gust of wind to ruffle Naruto's blond hair. His 10 flowing tails swish in annoyance. The eagle's large eye's stare at Naruto.

Naruto stares...

The eagle stares back...

Blinking, Naruto opens his mouth...

Only for the eagle to slap the back of his head with a wing.

"Itai!" He glares at the large bird as he rubs the back of his head.

"I know what your thinking, I talked with Tsunade enough to know what your about to say." The eagle said, feather's ruffling.

Naruto huffs as he looks around the white room.

_Depressing! _He suddenly gets slapped upside the head. "Itai!

"Now... onto business..." The eagle said as Naruto continues to rub your head. "I talked it over with your friends in the spirit world... and they agree."

Naruto suddenly feels a cold chill. He shivers.

"With what?" He let out. Feeling he won't like it.

"I'm sending you to the land of Hoshi..." The eagle said with a flap of the wings. "You will become a statue... and when the land becomes threatened... you will help them fight it."

"Them...?" Naruto said. He then gives an annoyed sigh. "You already predicted everything, didn't you?"

"That I did..." The eagle then waves his wings. Colorful sparks fly. "A great evil will cover both Hoshi and Nippon." A picture of a wolf battling a snake appears. "Once the wolf saves Nippon..." A shadowy picture appears. But Naruto can make out a fox. "...will a mysterious being cause chaos in Hoshi... you must team up with the wolf and allies to stop it..."

Naruto stares in silence...

Then...

"Like... um... Will I survive this?" Naruto said, uncertain.

The eagle gives a guffaw.

Naruto gives the eagle an annoyed stare.

A few more seconds of laughing...

The colorful sparks from before begin to cover Naruto...

Then...

He vanishes...

The eagle looks at the spot Naruto was at.

"This is for you own good, kid." The eagle then vanishes into particles. Leaving a white empty room.

* * *

Naruto groans as he opens his eye's. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, he looks around.

It appears to be an altar of some sort. He stands up. On the altar, is a book. Dust and webs cover it. Naruto nods, this must be what he has to protect.

He looks down and notices that he's a fox. A fox the size of a dog.

He sighs and does a pose. Tails sticking up, head in a menacing look.

"It's gonna be a long day..." Naruto said as his feet begin turning to stone. Then his torso, along with his ten tails. And finally his head. It travels down his muzzle. "Hope I get ramen after this..." And with that, his muzzle turns to stone.

* * *

300 years later...

In the altar, a shadow grabs the book. And takes off, the dust from the alter flies up into the air.

A few minute's later...

A crack appears on the stone fox...

In a white place... with clouds everywhere...

"Goddess Amaterasu... You did a great job saving Nippon..." The voice said. Amaterasu just yawns and lays down. "I'm afraid the world needs your help again..." The voice gives an annoyed grunt. Amaterasu opens one eye. "Izanagi's book has been stolen." Amaterasu stands up and stretches. "I will send you to Inari's successor... you two must recover that book!"

Amaterasu begins walking away...

The voice sighs...

"Always stubborn..." The voice said, just as the cloud the wolf was walking on suddenly vanishes. Amaterasu stops and pats the ground in front of her.

Then...

She looks down...

And lets out a howl as gravity begins taking it's course.

* * *

Amaterasu sits up with a yawn. Looking around, she notices she's in an altar.

A dusty altar...

She sneezes...

The sound echo's. She tilts her head as the sound suddenly stops and a cracking sound takes it's place. She follows the sound and comes across a stone fox. She walks closer and sniffs. A piece falls off that causes her to fall backwards. Looking up, she watches in awe as the fox continues to crack.

Then...

A bright appears...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another crossover fic for my resume.

And my thanks to 1v2 for helping out with this.

I know it's short, but it is a prologue. It will be a Naruto/Amaterasu pairing. And for those wondering, It takes place after Okami and before Chibi Okami. And I was going to add Issun to this chapter, but decided to save it for later.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Fox & The Sun

Chapter 2: Fox and Wolf

Amaterasu closes her eyes as the blinding light fills the room. She hears what sounds like glass shattering. Then...

Nothing.

Quiet.

Opening her eyes, she spots only large chuckles of the statue on the floor, and nothing else. She quickly glances around. Nothing. She sniffs around. Still nothing. Feeling something beside her, she turns her head...

"Boo!" The creature let out. Amaterasu leaps away, and growls. Until she sees, the creature is laughing. Upon closer inspection, she notices it's a fox. A ten tailed fox... She quickly bows. Knowing the royalty that animals with multiple tails have. The fox sees this and walks over. "Don't bow... makes me feel old." He shakes his head. "Bad choice of words."

He then grumbles to himself, while Amaterasu looks on in curiosity. Until she spots something white floating down from the air. It lands in front of her. Looking at the fox, she barks. Getting his attention.

"What's this?" Using his paw, he flips the object. Revealing a... "Letter?" He uses his paws to straighten it out. "Let's see." He begins reading. "Blah. Blah. Blah. Another Blah. 300 years. Blah..." His eyes widen. "300 years. Damn eagle. My mom is probably worried sick. Well... she's always worried..."

Amaterasu tilts her head as the strange fox continues to talk to himself. She spots the altar where the book was said to be. She sniffs the area, trying to get a scent. She finds none.

Naruto continues to read the letter, until he reaches the part he was looking for.

"Izanagi..." Naruto tilts his head. "The book contains magic that..." He skips that part. "Damn eagle... wants me to figure this out by myself." He sighs and walks over to his new companion. "I'm Naruto. The successor of Inari. The god of fertility, rice and fox's..." He pauses. "Why can't I be the god of Ramen and Pranks!"

He begins crying crocodile tears.

Amaterasu tilts her head and nudges him with her nose.

"Huh?" He said, gaining his composure. "So, your The Sun Goddess." He tilts his head as he looks at the wolf. "You don't have a human form... and can't talk." The wolf sits and nods. "I guess I can help out..." The wolf gives a large smile. "But first... lets check out this land."

Amaterasu nods, and together they walk out of the altar and into a new land.

* * *

Exiting the cave, Naruto has to shield his eyes so not to go blind. He blinks as his eyes refocus. The both look around. The landscape looks dull. The ground looks gray. They continue looking around. That's when Naruto notices something.

Everything is black and white, and it looks like everything is frozen. He spots a bird in mid-flap. A pond with a purple glow in it. And lastly, several humans that look like statues. One is even fishing.

A moan is heard...

Looking around, they spot hands popping out of the ground. Followed by the entire body. The faces are blank. Clawed hands. As they move towards the two gods, a red barrier suddenly pops up around them. Naruto notices a seal on it.

Amaterasu growls. Rushing forward, she headbutts the closest demon and sends it tumbling back. Naruto meanwhile, grabs one with his tail and tosses it at the barrier. It turns to dust.

Naruto watches Amaterasu bite and claw at some demons. He wonders, is it okay to be attracted to a wolf. Even if said wolf is a powerful goddess. He shakes his head and slams another tail into a demon, ripping him in half.

Amaterasu rams into another demon, as it turns to dust. She spots one of Naruto's tail glowing red. With a roar, a fireball flies out and roast the last demon. He blows on his smoking tail with a smirk. He gives a wink to Amaterasu, only to discover the barrier is still surrounding them. He tilts his head as he hears something...

A thump. Followed by a moan.

After a few seconds...

A large demon jumps out of the ground. A large gourd on his back. He jumps around sideways. Letting out a screech.

Naruto and Amaterasu both shake their head at the loud noise, then looks to each other. With a nod, they rush the demon. Amaterasu leaps over the demon as he swings the gourd. Naruto sides under the creatures legs, just as the gourd strikes the ground. Cracking the ground. Naruto and Amaterasu kick off the demons back, causing him to stumble forward.

The demon roars as he faces them. He charges forward and swings again. Only to get headbutted by Amaterasu. He stumbles again. Before he can regain his bearings. An icicle impales him. He stood frozen for a moment, before he turns to dust.

Naruto pats his now blue tail on the ground.

Amaterasu looks on in awe.

The barrier vanishes, then a blue orb flies near them. It stops in front of them. It begins to expand and grow...

Until a woman appears floating in the air. She wears a red kimono. Her hair is long and... pink?

_Pink Hair..._He thought. _It's like their taking over the world... _He looks at the white wolf. _Nah! _He turns back to the pink haired woman.

"Greetings, Amaterasu! The Sun Goddess." She turns to Naruto. "And Inari's successor." The woman said, her voice like an angels. "I am Akisame. The guardian of this land."

Naruto looks down. _I have a name, you know?_

The woman sweeps her hands in an arc. The lands slowly begins to have color again. The gray vanishes. The pond turns blue again. The humans go back to what they were doing.

"Izanagi's book has been stolen. I'm afraid I don't know who is responsible." Akisame said. "You must find the other parts of my soul... you will find them in each area of this land... but first..." Akisame waves her hand and Amaterasu begins floating. A blinding light covers the wolf. When it clears, the wolf has a green shield on her back. She gives a bark. "You will need the Celestial Brush powers to help you... in this land... you will meet new Celestial Brush gods... may it serve you well..."

With that, Akisame vanishes into an orb and flies away.

Naruto looks at Amaterasu. "Cool shield..." He started. "What else can you do?"

Amaterasu tilts her head. Then... to her, time freezes. A large brush appears. And with that, she paints a mustache on her fox companion. She gives an innocent smile as time unfreezes.

Naruto looks around, wondering what happened. He begins feeling a strange sensation on his muzzle. Walking over to a puddle of water, he spots the mustache in the reflection. He looks back at Amaterasu, only to see her running away with a smile. He smirks and chases after her...

* * *

The duo enters a small village. People run around. Kids playing. Nobody seems to know about the danger, except for a few people.

A few kids run up to the two animals and run around them. Naruto chuckles at that. An old man walks up to them and shoos the kids away. He them gives a small bow to the fox. Naruto smirks, knowing at least someone knows him. Only for it to vanish at the old mans sentence...

"Inari! You have returned to save us..." The old man said. His bald head shining in the sun. "I am Kamo... the village elder." He then points around. "Welcome to Ichidou!"

"What can you tell us about the demons?" Naruto asked.

"They came from the shadows..." The old man started with a sigh. Not at all surprised by the talking fox. "Then... it was like they sucked the life out of the land." He looks around at the children playing. "I thought Yamata no Orochi was spreading his demons from Nippon to here..."

Naruto nods and looks to his companion. Only to find her sleeping.

"Feel free to explore, Inari..." The old man turns around. "I'll be at the look out tower east of here."

Naruto grows a sweatdrop. _I'm not Inari..._

A cry startles Amaterasu from her sleep. She stands up and stretches. Then follows the cry. Naruto shrugs and follows.

They reach a boy standing near the ocean line. The boy has a wooden sword strapped to his back.

"What's wrong, kid." Naruto asked.

"My ball..." The young boy points to a ball floating in the water. It slowly floats further out.

"Stand back..." Naruto said as he pushes past the boy. Amaterasu just sits and watches. Wanting to use her brush to help. But she doesn't have that ability yet.

The boy looks on in surprise as he sees the talking fox.

"You talk...?" The boy gasped out.

"So do you!" Naruto replied. One of his tails swirl in a circle. The water around the ball begins to move. Slowly, a small twister forms and carries the ball upwards. The boy and some other townspeople look on in awe. The ball gently floats down into the boys waiting arms. "What's you name, kid?"

The boy hugs his ball and turns to the fox.

"Jizo..." Jizo said. He turns around and jogs back to some other children. But not before... "Thank's for your help, Inari!"

And Naruto looks down again.

Amaterasu nudges him with her nose.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A fun chapter to write. Should I add Issun?

For those that know Japanese mythology... will know some of the names I used. Other names, like Akisame are OC.

Just tell me what type of stuff you want to see in this. Still not too sure on a villain. You can easily tell I was dancing around that.

I'm even taking suggestions on what type of crossover you want to see written. As long as it's not Bleach, not sure I feel up to writing that. I'm even working on a Prince of Persia story. (And Not sure WHY, but a Naruto/Kushina pairing keeps popping up in my head. Maybe I'm going insane. Wonder what crossover will go with that pairing... (Yes... definitely going insane!))


End file.
